1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skis utilized in winter sports, and adapted to slide on snow and ice.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Skis generally comprise a lower sliding surface connected to two lateral surfaces along two lower edges provided with metallic corners, the lateral surfaces being connected to a upper surface. Skis have a relatively small width with respect to their length, particularly, their front ends are curved upwardly to form a spatula. The thickness of the ski is generally more pronounced in the central portion than in the front and rear portions. The width of the lower surface is smaller in the central portion of the skis than in the front and rear portions.
Conventionally, skis have a transverse cross-section, which is substantially rectangular, i.e., the lateral surfaces are perpendicular to the lower and upper surfaces.
This shape of skis is appropriate for their use on compact and groomed snow. However, it has been observed that this traditional configuration of skis is disadvantageous, particularly, during skiing on wet snow or frozen snow. In effect, on wet snow, the lateral perpendicular surfaces create tremendous friction during sliding in a longitudinal direction. Furthermore, during a turn, the lateral surfaces oppose flat pivoting of the skis.
Similarly, when skiing on frozen snow, the lateral surfaces oppose penetration of the skis' corners in the snow.